We're Brothers
by AfterShockk
Summary: Aang and Anil are your average identical airbending twin brothers, and you guess it, Aang is the avatar but durring Aangs training her meets a distraction, will it be good or bad! Join aang and Anil as they venture to stop the evil fire nation and win the war


DIS: mike and bryan can keep it cause i dont wanna pay for it! so i dont own it!

SUMMARY: Aang and identical twin brother Anil are refugees, and are also air benders. Trying to escape the law, because bending is illegal, they traveled from the southern Air temple to the Northern Air Temple. Not wanting to cause any more damage to these sacred temples, Aang and Anil venture to the Southern Water Tribe. To make matter worse Aang is the Avatar, master of all four elements, and savior to the world; without proper training he is useless only mastering air. This story follows Aang and Anil as they venture to fulfill Aang's destiny.

* * *

ANIL POV:

As I watched my brother sleep I looked out the side of the boat and saw my reflection, my tattoos were showing again. Even though it went against what the monks taught Aang and I had to grow our hair out to escape-. The air got colder as we made our final approach to the South Pole. Little by little we could see the wondrous Southern Water Tribe city come into view. It was stunning, the tall elaborate ice buildings. From what I heard the Southern Tribe was much smaller than the Northern Tribe but, I found that hard to believe. This was too incredible to keep to myself I knew Aang would want to see this as well.

"Aang" I said to him "Wake up we're here you can see the city from here! C'mon bro!"

Aang groggily shook his head and began to rise.

"I'm up, I'm up" he replied with no haste in his voice.

I decided to pull him to our large cabin window.

His eyes lit up as we saw the expansive city form in front of us, the look on his face was priceless! I knew the Southern Water Tribe was big enough to conceal two young airbending fugitives, we knew not to get used to it, it was not home. Only a place for use to regroup, Aang was to pose as a inexperienced water-bender, while I was his non-bending brother. I knew it was going to be hard on me but this was not about me. I was about Aang, he was destined for something great and I would be dammed if anyone where to stop him from accomplishing it.

End of Anil's POV

* * *

Aang POV:

Seeing such an expansive city made my dreams go wild! I could not imagine anything so wondrous in my life! The building were tall the lights were so bright! The air temples were nothing like this. The thought of the air temples made me shudder what the Fire-Nation soldiers did to the Northern and Southern temples making my heart sink. They were nothing but mere ruins, and that's how I could remember them, ruins. I sank away from the window and crawled back into bed, Anil laid a hand on my back he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"We will fix it soon enough, Aang" he soothed "Soon enough"

"What's the agenda this time?" I asked Anil was a brilliant thinker. He always had a plan ready when ever things (or I) seemed hopeless; in this case I _was_ hopeless.

"We need to find a place to live first. Next we find a job. Finally we enroll in school"

"School?" I said looking at him, Anil sighed.

"I know we never had to go to a school when we lived in the temples but, we need to enroll in a school" he said sighing when he mentioned the temples.

"Why?" I questioned "Is it mandatory?"

Anil shook his head in the way that conveyed yes.

I sighed; this would be harder than I thought!

Over the intercom we heard the captain say we would be arriving at the docking port soon.

A though occurred if bending is illegal why are all the building made of water? I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I knew that was question that Anil would disapprove of. He might be the same age, height, and stature as me but, the Anil was an older brother to him (technically, Anil was born _before_ Aang).

* * *

End Aang POV:

As the boat docked Aang and Anil grabbed their items and slowly made their way off of the boat, at most it held about three-hundred people. The boys walked slowly off of the boat making sure that they were not being pursued. They wondered around until came upon a large igloo, there were guards guarding it, yet, they possessed no weapons only large buckets of water. Aang stared deeply at the guards. They wore traditional blue robes with large Takuhatsugasa hats with pointy tops, making their forehead, eyes, and nose impossible to see. Only their mouth was to be seen with one expression, which Aang couldn't identify. They look of the guards scared him, there was seriously wrong with this city beneath the surface.

While Aang stood looking at the guards, Anil began taking notes about the scenery. I was very cold, they people often laughed and smiled. This reminded Anil of the Air Temples, the thought cause him to daydream momentarily. He quickly forced himself not to fall victim to his daydreams. He swiftly regrouped himself and told Aang to move along. They continued walking until they pasted a large sign that read "ZONE 2". Anil who had noticed this decided not to venture into the area as he noticed people going away from it Aang walked towards the sign with intensions to enter the area until Anil grabbed his brother.

"What is it Anil?" Aang innocently questioned, he knew Anil had an objection

"Aang is it really safe to blindly enter a zoned area? Who knows what horrors lie in that area!" Anil stressed

Aang looked to his brother. "Anil we need shelter, look" Aang said pointing to the lowering sun. "It'll be night soon and night in the South Pole would not be nice if we were homeless!" his eyes pleaded

Anil sighed in defeat, he looked to the sun, and glancing back to notice his brother was still pleading.

"Okay" Anil said, cause Aang to smile. "But, the moment we run into trouble we need to go!" he stressed again

"Anil, relax" Aang said "You have to learn to smell the roses, brother!"

At that moment Anil felt his gut instinct kick in _'this was not a good idea' his thought._

Hesitantly Anil allowed his brother to draw him into "ZONE 2", looking back only to see people shake their heads in sadness. This yet again caused Anil to panic, the sun was lowering quickly as he and his brother entered "ZONE 2".


End file.
